User talk:Mrslpm
Hi Mrslpm -- we are excited to have Bones Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Admin? Need any help admining the wiki? I'd love to help out! I admin over on the Smallville and Terminator wikis... --Kanamekun 05:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your email! Would you be open to having an extra admin on the wiki? --Kanamekun 21:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar (code updated) *MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar *MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar Hi can you update the sidebar code with the code on this page >> MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar :Thanks -- Chief 22:56, 26 February 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Mainpage Please can you change Main Page to Bones Wiki on MediaWiki:Mainpage :Thanks -- Chief 23:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Just wondering Do you come around here anymore????Dion24 05:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi Mrslpm, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 22:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Omg Hi, I'm a mega/ fanatic about bones to and i love those couples. I was wondering if you would be able to make me an admin? Thanks